oneshot Naru Hina: the best lemons in the world!
by stonewall shinobi
Summary: quality lemons, with crossover relationships only I could dream of. Every chapter is a oneshot of a different relationship, and for purposes of perspective, I will rewrite each fic for the other's POV. Enjoy!


A cold shiver ran down Shinobu's spine: she had never been touched this way before. The embrace of the shy girl in front of her felt strange and unfamiliar. It wasn't like she had never been held before, but this time, the circumstances were different. Shinobu had just met the shy kunoichi, but they had spent the day together, and the last four before this. Shinobu was witness to a terrible crime, and because of this, she had to be guarded at all times. Hinata Hyuuga ate with her, slept with her, and stayed with her at all times, ensuring her safety until the trial was over, and the villian was put to death.

The two had much in common, but didn't realize it until their second day together, when Shinobu had finally gathered the courage to speak to her. They spent their days now talking almost at all times, and they had become the closest of friends. But now, as Hinata opened her mouth, allowing Shinobu to explore the sweet, foreign taste of the girl's tongue, she wondered how things had gotten that way. She wasn't sure. They were in a beautiful location, the autumn turning leaves of the forest around the shinobi village thousands of brilliant pastelles and dark colors. A sun was setting, painting the few clouds that roamed the sky brilliant shades of orange and red and pink. Hinata was sad, the loss of Naruto to Ino depressing her. Shinobu had done all she could to cheer her new friend up, and somehow their faces had drawn closer.

Shinobu realized what was going to happen a moment before it did. It frightened her at first, but this time, rather than turning away as she did with Kaolla, she allowed their lips to touch. the feeling was foreign, but not unpleasant. Hinata wrapped her arms around Shinobu, and the shy, unexpecting girl returned the embraced, lengthening the kiss and returning it now. She didn't mind. It was just a kiss, right? She had often wondered what it would be like. When Hinata opened her mouth, Shinobu hesitated. She opened hers with the kunoichi, and shyly allowed her tongue to begin to explore this new territory. She didn't want to go further than this. Afterall, a kiss is fine, but anything more is... she didn't know. She didn't want to, but Hinata's gasp encouraged her. Shinobu gained confidence, allowing her tongue in a little farther. Carressing the underside of Hinata's tongue, Shinobu was surprised to find how arousing it was to hear her tiny cry. Hinata closed her mouth slightly, and began to suckle. Shinobu felt the warmth on the kunoichi's face as she retrieved her tongue, obviously as nervous - or embarrased - as she was. Hinata slid her tongue benath Shinobu's now, and this time it was she who gained courage form her partner's gasp. Carressing the bottom, Hinata continued to suckle. Just a little harder, then harder still.

Shinobu felt her arms were to close together. She needed to put space between them, to make things more comfortable. raising one, and lowering the other, her left found a raise in Hinata's shirt, hiding soft, developing breasts. Shinobu gasped, and pulled away.

Hinata, evidently, had felt it to. "I... You don't have to stop," Her face was no longer a face, but a patch of redness with eyes. I mean, I... I like kissing you."

Shinobu turned her head slightly, averting her gaze. She was too embarassed to look at Hinata to say the same right to her face. "I.. I like it too. Are you sure it's okay?"

"I th-think so. are you?"

The look on Hinata's face included a deep blush, redder than the darkling sky above them, or the crisp leaves around them. Her eyes were looking deep into Shinobu's, and her upper lip trembled as she bit down on the bottom one. Her hands were together in front of her chest, her fingers touching each other and pulling away, as though they were lovers, as shy as their owner. She looked so innocent, sitting on that hilltop, her legs together and pointed to the side, her face turned towards her friend-turned-lover. Shinobu could not explain why, but the look intoxicated her. She took a moment to savor Hinata's sweet expression, and kissed her long and deeply. She could not explain what it was that drove her to do this, only that she did not want to stop. If she did, she would never be brave enough to do this again. She slid her tongue between Hinata's parting lips, savoring the taste once more. Shinobu felt moisture between her own thighs, could feel pressure building, but she couldn't explain it. she positioned her hands again, much more carefully this time, keeping the left just an inch under Hinata's growing breasts.

Hinata fell back, caressing Shinobu's tongue with her own, and using her arm to position herself. The position she had put herself in complimented her breasts, usually hidden by the oversized parka she wore. The parka was undone, however, for the warmth of the night, and Shinobu noticed the change without seeing it.

She did not know what drove her, only that she had to touch her again. It felt so good to feel Hinata's chest, but she was scared to do it again. The position change, however, lighted a fire in Shinobu. Retrieving her tongue, and allowing Hinata's to explore Shinobu for a while, Shinobu raised her hand, carressing the mound of flesh through the cloth. Hinata allowed a gasp to escape her, and Shinobu took it as encouragement. She began to press, gently at first, but then slightly harder. She placed her fingers above the blossoming bosom as their mouths made love, and ran her thumb up and down.

The feel of Hinata's raised nipple beneath her finger convinced her to raise her second hand to the next breast. The pressure in her was building more, and Hinata's breathing was heavy. Shinobu would have noticed her own heavy breath, had she not been so engrossed. The pressure within her rose, the fire inside growing hotter.

Hinata grew bold, suddenly, pushing herself up, and becoming more aggressive in her kiss with Shinobu. If anything they had done before was arousing Shinobu, this was like nothing before. This new passion from the former shy-girl brought out a beast in Shinobu. A beast they bought seemed to like.

Shinobu, taking courage from Hinata's new-found passion, repositioned herself to match her lover's new desitre for aggression.Her hands left Hinata's bvreasts, and her mouth opened wider for Hinata's tongue to explore further. Shinobu was unsure of what to do now: Before, Shinobu was concerned with her exploring hands, and her aggressor tongue, but now that Hinata was on top, Shinobu wondered if she had to sit idly.

She never realized she cried out.The way Hinata was positioned, lying on top of Shinobu with her top half raised, tongue busy inside, made it much easier for Shinobu to enjoy their actions. The pressure of another body on hers was incredible, both exciting and frightening at the same time. Hinata lowered her hand from one of Shinobu's breasts, Shinobu couldn't even tell which, but she knew one of them was now unoccupied. As Hinata began suckling Shinobu's top lip, she realized what was happening. Hinata slowly slid her hand down Shinobu's body, first through the cleavage. Her fingers tickled her naval as the moved lower. Shinobu opened her legs wantingly, though she didn't know she had. She felt Hinata's hands fumbling to get beneath the skirt Shinobu wore. It's not that Shinobu's skirt was difflicult to figure out, but she could feel the shake of Hinata's hands as they slid slowly up her thigh.

Fingers on her groin, shivering touch of virgins. Scared but so willing.

Shinobu moaned under her breath, feeling the soft touch of Hinata's light fingers on her delicate genitals. The feeling of Hinata's probing hands through her underwear was incredible. Hinata began to rub gently, slowly, as though she understood Shinobu's timidness. Shinobu wrapped her arms around Hinata, pulling her closer. She didn't understand what she was feeling, why she was feeling. All she knew was that she needed more. "Please Hinata, more. I.. .I need you to touch me harder. Oh, yes, Hinata, more! More. O-ooh!" Shinobu wished she could stop saying these things. The way Hinata touched her scared her, but it felt so good. It was as if God himself had reached down and had given her the gift of pleasure. Hinata kept stroking, harder, faster, and Shinobu made her feel almost as good - if that was possible - by returning her touches with cries and moans. Her genitals moistened, and Shinobu found herself helping Hinata, guiding the young kunoichi's fingers with her own.

Hinata slid her other hand down slowly, and reached it under her skirt as well. Shinobu could feel Hinata's shudder above her, could feel the quiver of her nervous hands as she reached desperately. Shinobu realized, suddenly, that Hinata wasn't going to rub her the same way with this hand. Instead, she grabbed at the top of Shinobu's underwear, pinching it with a tender grip between two quivering fingers, and allowed herself a sigh of relief as her underwear slid slowly down her thighs. Her hand was only moved for a second, and then it was back on. This time, Hinata's fingers delved themselves inside. Shinobu cried out louder, more passionately. A rub was like heaven, but for Hinata's two small fingers to enter her - This was euphoria! Hinata's rubbing became more intense, less calculated, on both breast and vagina, as Hinata too grew wetter with every passing second. Shinobu knew, in some deep, primal recess of her mind, that as Shinobu was relieved (despite the pressure building within her, she knew relief would, indeed, come - and quickly), Hinata grew more desperate for attention.

Shinobu acknowledged this, and satiated that desperation.

Shinobu tentatively wrapped her arms back around Hinata. Slding her hands downward, carressing the small of Hinata's back with the sensitive fingertips only a virgin could appreciate, she lowered her reach. Shinobu, still crying, and those cries growing louder by the second, slid her hands down her lovers backside, feeling the soft supple skin beneath the cloth, that she desperately wanted to touch. Hinata, however, was wearing pants. More difficult than jeans. It did not stop Shinobu, though.

With her arm reaching over Hinata's bottom, she began to caress the young girl the same way she was. Hinata's first cry was of shock - much as Shinobu's had been, she realized - and then as pleasure. It did not take long at all before Shinobu's cries melded wth hers. The pressure built within them, a fire, stoked by the heat of passion, raising inside them, an inferno of lust niether could control, and then - sweet relief. The feeling of that deep, beautiful euphoria, that they did not know was known as orgasm, had reached them. They called and cried together, not wanting to stop, but eventually, their lust and willingness gave way to exhaustion and ambrosial happiness. In each other's arms, the two new lovers drifted to sleep in each other's arms, awaking to feel each other's embrace.


End file.
